Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithography apparatus and an article manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
As a technology for manufacturing a device such as a semiconductor device, there is known an imprint technology that forms a pattern of an imprint material on a substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210992 describes a clustered imprint apparatus that is advantageous in terms of throughput because a plurality of imprint units perform imprint processes in parallel. The imprint apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210992 includes a conveying mechanism that conveys a substrate or an original to each imprint unit.
When performing an imprint process, a film of an adhesion material (adherence agent or adherence material) can be formed, by spin coating or the like, on the surface of a substrate to which the imprint material is supplied. Substrates of one lot with the film of the adhesion material can be conveyed to the clustered imprint apparatus. In the imprint apparatus, imprint processes for the plurality of substrates are performed in parallel.
In the imprint apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210992, a plurality of imprint units are arranged in a row. In addition, a conveying mechanism is arranged along the row. If a plurality of imprint processes are performed in parallel in the imprint apparatus having the above arrangement, a plurality of substrates and a plurality of molds concerning the parallel process need to be conveyed efficiently from the viewpoint of throughput. Not only the imprint apparatus but also any other clustered lithography apparatuses using an original has the same problem.